


Two blue lines

by mishiko



Series: Two Blue Lines [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur!Harry, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Panicking, Post-Movie(s), Pregnant Eggsy, Rimming, Roxy being the best bro, What do you mean that is not canon?, slight praise kink, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who woud have thought that two blue, innocent, lines can change your life?<br/>Eggsy is trying very hard not to have a panic attack in the bathroom, Roxy being the best and Harry showing Eggsy exactly how he feels about the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two blue lines

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Didn't think it would be this long... And the smut snuck up on me, I didn't plan for that at all. 
> 
> It is self-beta-ed and I'm not British. Hope you enjoy it though!

Eggsy has never thought that the sight of two blue lines could scare the hell out of him like this. His heart is pounding in his chest and blood rushes in his ears, muffling the outside world for more than a few seconds.

It was supposed to be a reassurance, this stick of a pregnancy test. It was supposed to tell him that he was just being paranoid, 6 weeks after his last heat. That the sickness from the past few mornings was from some kind of a mild, viral infection, not a fluctuation in the hormonal levels.

And now, Eggsy is standing in their bathroom, looking down at a harmless looking thing that is telling him that their lives are about to change forever.

 _Their_ lives _. Harry._ Oh God, he needs to sit down.

Eggsy stumbles, his legs feeling weak already and ends up on the floor with his back against the bathtub. The pregnancy test still in his right hand, as well as the two lines that haven’t changed into one like a dream.

The omega pinches himself, just to be sure. When his upper arm stings, Eggsy realises that this is really happening and that he has to try to comprehend the situation.

Or start to.

He doesn’t know how one goes about wrapping their heads around an unplanned pregnancy. Especially when one is a spy and his mate is the head of that spy’s agency.

Eggsy lets his head falls into his empty left hand, while the other still holding the plastic stick with a surprising about of gentleness.

He’s pregnant. They are going to have a baby.

What the fuck is he supposed to do next?

 

\-----

 

Now, Eggsy knows that he should be telling his mate first. They are in this together (even if this situation has only happened because Harry has been in _him_ ) and if they are going to come up with a plan, they need to do this together.

Except Eggsy needs a backup first. Someone who’s always had his back since day one of his Kingsman’s life, his brother, or sister rather, from different parents.

He thanks God that Roxy is on mandatory leave, after another successful mission, at the moment.

Roxy, bless that woman, picks up only after 2 rings and Eggsy found himself a little loss at what to say.

“Eggsy, is everything all right?” He can hear the Lancelot’s mode trickling into her voice when Eggsy hasn’t greeted her back like usual, and it kicks his mouth into working again.

“Rox, I’m pregnant.” Ok, Eggsy isn’t good with forestalling and he’s just found out that he’s up the duff that Roxy is going to have to forgive him for not giving her any kind of warning before dropping the p-bomb.

The silence that stretches a few moment longer than usual tells Eggsy that his friend is feeling as shock as he is, so he totally forgives her reply.

“Come again please, Eggsy? I believe I need you to confirm what I just heard once more.”

And now that it is out in the open, or at least to Roxy, Eggsy finds himself unable to stop talking. “I’m pregnant. I have a white, plastic thing in my hands with 2 lines staring right back at me and the instruction on the box said that that supposes to mean that I’m pregnant. And oh my God, what am I going to do? I’m an agent and me and Harry never talk about having kids, with me being on missions and him being Arthur and-“

“Eggsy, stop!” If Roxy didn’t stop him, Eggsy doesn’t know how he would have stopped himself. He just realised once he’s stopped talking that he was running out of breath and he may be breathing too quickly.

“Eggsy, concentrate on my voice and breathe for me.” Roxy then proceeds to count for Eggsy to inhale and exhale. It continues for God knows how long but Eggsy is so thankful of his best friend right now because his vision hasn’t got black dots in them anymore and he’s not feeling so lightheaded because he can focus on her voice and breathe with her.

Once Roxy is sure that Eggsy isn’t going into another panic attack, she starts asking her questions again. Though, it’s more about his whereabouts, rather than the vexing situation he’s got himself into.

“I’m on my way, ETA ten minutes. Go put the kettle and get tea ready, yeah?” Roxy leaves him with an instruction before hanging up because she knows that he needs something to stop his mind from thinking too much about the plastic stick and that his hands need to be doing something else, rather than just holding the damn thing.

However, Eggsy takes the test with him all the way down, and only put it down on the dining table because he needs both hand to fill the kettle.

He washes his hands dazedly, and filled the kettle before putting it on. Then he goes about, pulling out the two biggest mugs he could find and the finest tea in bags they have. (He can’t handle loose tea in his state now so the bags will have to do.) All actions in an autopilot mode.

The familiar movements calm him down a little and he’s feeling a little confident himself that he won’t totally break down when he goes to open the door for Roxy.

His fellow agent is in a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt, with only a nice looking jacket on top. Eggsy has only found out once they are both Kingsman agents that she appreciates casual clothes as much as the next person his age.

Her face is filled with worry though as soon as she sees him.

“Let’s get the tea ready,” when Roxy sees how shell-shocked Eggsy still is, she thankfully takes over. Even though she is slightly shorter than him, Roxy has no problem steering Eggsy back towards the kitchen after closing the door.

“Just sit back and I’ll get us tea,” it’s strangely calming, seeing how familiar his friend is with his kitchen and it’s great not having to play host while his head is still whirling over the latest revelation.

Before he knows it, there’s a steaming cup of tea just the way he likes it in front of him. Eggsy looks up just as Roxy takes a seat opposite him on the dining table, concern still in her eyes.

“So you’re sure? That you’re pregnant?” Roxy asks when she realises that Eggsy isn’t going to lead the conversation.

“That’s what the test says,” Eggsy replies quietly, eyes looking at the plastic stick on the wooden table.

“I thought you were on birth control,”

Eggsy shakes his head before answering, “I had to go off them after Ireland, something about it clashing with the antibiotics they put me on.” He tries his best to explain to Roxy. It was the last mission before his heat and there wasn’t enough time to go back on the pills before the heat hit. They didn’t worry too much about it because Harry wasn’t supposed to be able to father any pup any more.

“Have you told Harry then?” he can only shake his head to that. Roxy makes a thoughtful look before saying, “you should probably tell him soon.”

“I know Rox, but how am I supposed to go about it? Harry ain’t supposed to be able to get me knocked up! He has that, whasit called? The operation thing where-”

“A vasectomy, Eggsy” Roxy cuts in when it seems like Eggsy will just ramble on about it. It’s a bad habit of his, letting his mouth goes on and on, with accent slipping back in when he’s jittery.

“Yeah, that. What if ’Arry don’t want no pup? What if I’ve to quit Kingsman? Y’know I can’t. Me mum and Daisy still rely on me paycheck.” Roxy cocks her head slightly when Eggsy looks down at his tea as he mumbles on.

“Eggsy, what is it that is making you so worried about this?” She knows him well enough to see through all of the questions he’s been rambling on.

Eggsy feels a wave of shame crashing through him, a part of him wonder if it’s the hormones that is making him so emotional but he can’t help feeling the fear that has been bubbling inside him ever since the two blue lines appear.

“Eggsy,” his friend’s gentle tone and the openness and patience in her eyes reassures him that Roxy not going to judge him, the same way she has never looked down on him just because of his background since the day they met.

“What if ’Arry don’t think that the baby’s ’is?” The question is uttered so quietly that Roxy has to lean in slightly to hear it.

“Oh Eggsy, Harry’s never going to think that.” She puts her mug down to reach out and hold his free hand.

“But ’Arry can’t have children. Don’t want to. He told me that he had that, vasectomy thing done years ago when Kingsman gave him that choice.” Roxy seems to understand why Eggsy is scared about this. But she is looks certain when she answers. 

“Harry also trusts you with his life, he is your bond mate. You’ve spending every heat together for the past few years. He has no reasons to question if the baby is his or not. I’ve seen the way that man looks at you, Eggsy. You don’t have to worry about that,” The certainty in Roxy’s voice calms him down and he can’t help but clinging on to them like a lifeboat.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. And if, for some crazy reasons, he does question you and your fidelity, then I will be more than happy to beat the life out of him to defend your honour.” Eggsy can’t help the grin when he hears her answer. He feels better already, knowing that he has a friend who has his back.

“Cheers, Rox.”

“Now, I think the best thing to do now is to tell Harry about the positive test and get yourself checked up to confirm the pregnancy at the Kingsman’s medical bay.” Roxy suggests and giving his hand another squeeze before picking up her tea for a sip once more.

“Yeah…”

 

\-----

 

Roxy spends about an hour with Eggsy, reassuring him that his world isn’t crashing because of 2 blue lines and that he will always have her in his corner. Eggsy wonders idly what he has done in his past life to deserve such an amazing friend like her.

He then spends the rest of the afternoon moving around the house, and ends up cleaning half of it. Eggsy finds it relaxing, to keep his body occupy with house chores than just moping around on the couch. However, the closer it gets to the evening, the more restless he becomes.

The stoves now look squeaky clean because Eggsy has been channeling some of his jittery feeling in scrubbing the stains out. He was in the middle of cleaning the oven when he hears the sound of the front door opening. Eggsy jerks his head out, nearly knocked himself unconscious with the oven’s door to crane his neck to see the time on the microwave.

5.45pm

Harry’s usually not back for another hour.

He peels off his soapy gloves and drops them in the sink but before he can reach for the kitchen’s hidden gun, Harry’s voice called down from the hall to let him know that it is just him.

“Harry, you’re back early.” They meet in the hall way. Harry’s still in his suit and tie, and hair perfectly in place. Eggsy can’t help ogling at his handsome mate even though they had lunch together before Eggsy takes the afternoon off.

Which reminds him that he did throw up at the tailor shop because of the smell of vinegar from their salad and Harry was the one who sent him home with the afternoon off.

“The paperwork left can wait, how are you feeling, my dear? Better?” Harry steps closer and the smell of Harry’s cologne feels like cold water after a day in the desert. The familiarity and comfort the scent brings seem to be what Eggsy has been craving for all afternoon. He breathes it in so deeply and feels like his knees has turned into jelly when the stress and worry start to fade away, leaving him tired.

“Yeah, I…” Eggsy can’t finish his sentence, instead he shuffles closer to Harry until he can collapse against the broad chest.

“Eggsy?” Concern seeps into his alpha voice but Eggsy just noses the collar to get to where Harry’s natural scent is the strongest and breathes.

“Darling, are you all right?” Harry’s arms come up around Eggsy, one hand at the small of his back while another cards through the hair at the back of his neck. The warmth from Harry’s body acts like a soothing balm on his worry.  

“Did you go out to see the doctor?” Harry’s question surprises Eggsy a little and he lift his head from his mate’s neck to look at the brown eyes before answering.

“No, came straight home from the shop. Why?”

“You smell slightly different, I thought it was from some medication.” His scent is already different. Shit.

“Eggsy?” The worry from Harry is in full force now and he can feel himself being led to the living room.

“Dining room,” Eggsy can only choke the words out and he’s so grateful that Harry resists the urge to get the answer out of him in the hall. Probably because Eggsy looks like he needs to sit down now. He really does feel like he has to sit down now too.

“Eggsy? What is this?” The pregnancy test is still on their dining table, which is probably inappropriate, but Eggsy has no idea how else to breach the subject. He takes a seat while Harry remains standing up, brown eyes focusing on the nonthreatening white stick.

“You remember that I was off birth control because of how shit went down in Ireland yeah? Well, this was supposed to tell me that I was just being paranoid. Since you had that vasec thing.” Eggsy knows he’s not being the most articulate gentleman but fuck. He has no idea how you go about this thing.

The silence from Harry isn’t reassuring either and Eggsy can’t help the fear that rises up again, threatening to spill out of his throat as a whine.

He really can’t go through this on his own and he needs Harry by his side.

“Are we…? You are…?” It is the most ineloquent Eggsy has seen Harry be and it would have hilarious under any other circumstances but now it is scaring the shit out of Eggsy.

He can only watch his mate picking up the plastic stick up gingerly as if Harry needs to confirm what he is seeing.

“Yes,” Eggsy would be ashamed at how much his voice trembles later, but now, there’s no stopping the torrent of emotions that is crashing through him.

With his eyes cast down, Eggsy doesn’t see Harry putting the pregnancy test down and stepping in to gather Eggsy back in his arms.

Eggsy may have let out a distressed whine as soon as those familiar arms are around him again as well as a hand cradling the back of his neck.

“My darling, it’s all right. We’ll figure this out together,” The rest of the assurance is lost as Eggsy all but sags into the embrace and possibly let out a relived choked breath.

He has no idea how worried and stressed out he was until Harry is there to calm him.

Eggsy lets himself be half led, half carried, to the couch in the living room, and curls himself on Harry’s chest as they both sit down.

“So this is why you’ve been sick for the past few mornings?” Eggsy nods as he feels Harry’s nose along his hair line. He may have let out a pleased sigh at the comforting sensation.

With his right arm around Eggsy, Harry’s left hand comes up to gently lie on Eggsy’s flat abdomen.

“Even without a vasectomy, I didn’t think I could father any child at my age.” Even if there is no trace of accusation in Harry’s voice, Eggsy can’t help but stiffens up. His mate, of course, notices it straight away and doesn’t delay in reassuring him.

“I am in no way questioning your faithfulness Eggsy. I know it was me that filled you up with this pup in there.” There is gentleness and wry humor in Harry’s voice which allows Eggsy to relax once more. Of course his mate sees through his fear. “And you were completely irresistible in your last heat, even more so than usual. I shouldn’t be surprised really.”

The trace of heat in Harry’s voice makes Eggsy flushed as memories from their previous heat fill his mind. He didn’t know that the birth control pills had been affecting his heat until he was off it. He has never felt so much _need_ before; it almost felt like every waking moment was unbearable without Harry inside him. The heat itself was a day longer too and he was absolutely wrung out by the end.

“Should have listened to Medical when they said that I should check my sperm count every year or so, just in case. It is my fault really for underestimating our bond’s potential.” Harry’s explanation makes Eggsy looks up once more.

It is commonly known that a strong bond between a very compatible alpha and omega can alter their physiology. Now that Harry has mentioned it, Eggsy can vaguely recall a lesson in Sex-Ed class from school about how fertile a well-matched alpha-omega pair can be.

“We’re that good, eh?” Eggsy can’t help getting a little bit smug over that. He never fails to brag about how he can bring out the untamed alpha in Harry, especially during heat where the need to claim and breed overwhelms them.

“Of course we are, my dear” The certainty in Harry’s voice fills Eggsy’s chest with so much warmth that it feels like his heart may burst with how much happiness he is feeling.

Now that the cat is out of the bag and Harry seems to take it all in strides, Eggsy is finally allowing his biology out. It is in the genetic makeup of his body, this want to bring another life into the world. Eggsy has always been able to ignore it, first because of his family’s situation then because of his job.

However, right here in their own home and with Harry’s arm around him, Eggsy lets the omega feels the joy of having a life in him. A life that has come from both him and Harry. A life that represents the love between him and Harry is.

“You know what I can’t wait for?” The question catches Eggsy off guard and pulls him back to the present. He lets Harry’s hands guide him into a more comfortable position as Harry keeps on nosing his way along Eggsy’s jaw, lips grazing here and there making Eggsy shivers. He can smell arousal from his mate’s scent.

“No,” Eggsy’s breaths stutter and he cranes his head back, offering more skin to Harry’s touches.

“You, all round and full of my pup,” The heat in Harry’s deep voice feeds the fire simmering low in Eggsy’s body and he is sure that he is trembling from the light touches now. The meaning of the sentence doesn’t help either, knowing that Harry’s turned on from an image of Eggsy, pregnant with their baby.

“Every alpha in London will envy me, my love,” Then Harry bites down on the bond’s mark and Eggsy moans. His body feels hot all over and he may very well come in his pants in a minute if Harry continues on like this.

“Want you Harry,” Eggsy whines out shamelessly and looks up at Harry through his lashes, the way he knows that Harry can’t say no too. The growl he gets back is almost worth the teasing Harry has put him through but then he is suddenly on his back with Harry looming over.

“How do you want me Eggsy? Just my hands?” Harry demonstrates that by slipping one of his hands inside the t-shirt Eggsy is wearing. Harry touches spark fire along his nerve and Eggsy arches up when those long fingers twist his nipple.

“You know what I want Harry,” Eggsy pants out, his cock twitching in his sweatpants, hard and probably dripping with precome now.

“My lips then, sweetheart?” The sweatpants are pulled down swiftly and Eggsy hisses as the cold air hits his cock. However, Harry’s lips land on his inner thigh instead and it is only from his alpha’s groan that Eggsy realises that he was slick.

“You’re dripping darling,” The murmur sounds like a praise and Eggsy lets Harry pushes his legs apart before his mate dives in like he’s famish and this is his favourite meal.

Eggsy’s spine arches and he almost screams when Harry’s tongue found his twitching hole and begins lapping up the fluid.

Eggsy doesn’t know he’s rambling until Harry gently shushes him, “please Harry, need you inside now. _Please_ ,” It must be the ‘please’ that does it because Harry’s body moves away for a few seconds (Eggsy may have whined from the loss of contact) before he is back naked from the waist down.

“Fuck, I don’t even need lube,” Eggsy widen his legs as Harry’s fingers enter him. Eggsy is aware at the back of his head how Harry has never foregone preparation, no matter how much Eggsy protests about being ready. Any other alpha would have put him on his stomach and fuck him by now but Harry still fingers him to make sure he’s ready.

“Love you ’Arry,” May be it’s the hormones, or may be Eggsy is just drunk on Harry’s touch, but he can’t help saying that out loud. And the softest look he gets back from Harry is all worth it.

“And I, you darling,” Harry bends down to give him a sweet long kiss, the heated air around them calms down into a simmering flame. Harry’s fingers leave him for a moment (Eggsy definitely whines at that) before Harry slides in him.

Eggsy thinks he can see stars under his eyelids as Harry fills him in the best way. “All right Eggsy?” Harry’s question tells him that his alpha will always put him first and he wonders vaguely how he can be this lucky.

Eggsy nods as he curls his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry starts moving. Their moans are quiet and Harry keeps his praise coming. “You gorgeous thing, Eggsy. You feel so good, my darling.” The pace picks up naturally and Eggsy could feel his orgasm building when Harry grazes his prostrate.

“Do you think you can come just like this? Just my cock in you?” Harry’s knot is only half the size of what it can be during Eggsy’s heat but it is still catching around the rim of Eggsy’s hole and Eggsy nods furiously.

“God, Eggsy,” Harry groans out and Eggsy clenches his eyes shut as waves after waves of pleasure crash through him.

“ _Harry_ ,” It’s the only word Eggsy can remember now as his whole world narrows down to his alpha, moving inside him and being on top of him, keeping him safe and wanted and loved.

“Come Eggsy, come for me, my darling,” it sounds almost like a reverent prayer and Harry bites down on the bond mark again, pushing Eggsy over the edge and he feels like he is soaring.

Eggsy is aware that Harry then comes inside him, but in a faraway sense. The spasms still roll through his body as the pleasure washes over him.

The omega comes back to himself slowly to the sound of quiet praise from Harry, and he has to blink several times to make out his surroundings.

“So perfect Eggsy, you beautiful creature,” Eggsy would have blushed at that if he has any energy left but he feels as wrung out as he would be at the end of a heat.

Now that some of his brain is back online, Eggsy realises that he is lying on top of Harry, half of his shirt wet from his come and another one of Harry’s suit is most likely ruined.

But Eggsy can’t bring himself to care at the moment. He’s sated, in his alpha’s arm and there’s a life growing inside him.

May be two blue lines are not so scary after all.

   

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't quite believe that I've managed to finish another fic in the same fandom. My record was I could ever write one finished fic per fandom but Kingsman really hits me. So, yay for another one! There is a scene lurking in my head when the two of them went into Medical the next day and Merlin confirms the pregnancy and all. And I am half tempted to try and write about Eggsy's pregnancy and how they may handle having a baby while being spies but no promises. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes!


End file.
